wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Burgrsch Demonvoice
=Titels= The Blade of Hatred The titel he resived as one of the leaders of the Burning Blade under the first and second war. He once owned the blade whit the same namn, but it was taken when he gave himself up after the battle at the Black Gate. Ril Kazile It means "The Master" in demonic and was the titel he toke for himselfs when he was triked in to forming the New Shadow Council by The Face Eater. The Forgiven Warlock It was gifted to him by his fellow orc breathren after Thrall choise to let him live and join the New Horde even tho he was a warlock Elder of the Blood Blade Tribe As the oldest member of the tribe of orcs that once where part of the Blood Blade Clan he carrys this titel. =History= Early Life Burgrsch the Shaman The Warlock Age The First War The Second War During the Thrid War The Camps The Demon Traker After the Third War The Admiral's attack Returning to the dark arts =Relations= Friends Grall a mok'natal hunter that Burgrsch often whit tenderness calls "Half-breed" Durgrol a orc warrior the old warlock has come to trusth and respect. Zayn the former blood elf student of Master Demonvoice Rankia a blood elven allie of the Old orc. Sántern a forsaken Death Knight that the Burgrsch trusths. Demon Slaves Angantia The old orcs Succubus. Zeptip Burgrschs Imp. Grimrath Master Demonvoice's Void Walker. Haathum is the strongest of Burgrsch demons. He is a powerfull Felguard. Bruushon the Felhunter that is ruled by Burgrsch will. The Blood Blade Tribe Veriasin Twoblades mate, dead seens the first war Lady Erina Dreakmore human mistress, newly raised from the dead and pregnent? Drugima daughter, dead seens the first war Rubgrsch son, eldest alive Ximrana "Tainted-Blood" Dreakmore daughter, half-orc child of Lady Erina Dreakmore Cergias of the Bleading Hollow Clan. Daugther in-law, mother of Oga, dead and her spirit has been taken by the Lich King Oga Grand daughter, she is mated and has two sons and one daughter. Daughter of Rubgrsch Gruark the Artcher Ogas mate Splictor Firehair Burgrsch Father died before the Dreanor war Nectura Wildspirit Burgrsch mother Qh'graus Spinripper Burgrsch brother died at the sige of Stormwind Uligera Springheart Qh'graus mate, belived dead Arbugar Windfeet Qh'graus duagther, status unkown =Description= Appearance First you note the empty holes he has for eyes. They seem to have been ripped out. Then you note the black demonic runes that cowers the old orc's body. This runes seem to have a powerfull demon green glow to them. And in his hair a moonkin feather is braded in his rigth lock. In moon light the feather seems to glow whit a silver glow. Around his neck hangs a neckless made from the bones, fangs, horns, picks and mandibels of Outland. Nature Burgrsch is a amlost fenatical beliver in the turm: "The end justifys the means". He would glady do just about anything, exept sacrificing the ones he truly love, for a case he belives in. However his true resons for doing the things he does are not allways what they seam. He always has his own goals, hunts for power where ever he can find it. But always clame that all the things he is doing, no matter how crule or dark, is for the sake of the Horde and his family. Odd habits Experiments whit dark magics, hunting obscure relics of power and trying to steel the Legions power. Dislikes The Burning Legion, The Scourge, The Alliance, orcs drinking alcohol and hates gnomes for unkown resons. Favourite food Meath, pefuredly gnomes meath. Enjoys in free time Spending time at Ogas home. Playing whit his great grandchildren. Category:The Blood Blade Tribe Category:Blood Blade Clan Category:Moonglade (EU)